Pirates 3: The Search for Jack Sparrow
by Sora of The Village of Sound
Summary: Jack is missing, he has a daughter, and a whole new mystery unfolds! Possibly my longest starting yet!
1. The Sparrow Family

Chapter One

Elizabeth Swann walked down the road, trying to find someone by the name of James Sparrow. As far as she knew, He had to be Jack Sparrow's father. Suddenly, a yell pierced her ears.

"Hey you! What are you doing here?" came a girl's voice. Elizabeth turned around. She looked the girl over. The girl didn't look older than twelve. She had medium dark brown hair, brown eyes, and the clothes of a pirate adorning her.

"My name is Elizabeth Swann. I am here to find James Sparrow." Elizabeth told her. The girl looked her over, as if Elizabeth were familiar or something.

"Aye. He's my grandfather. Follow me." The girl led Elizabeth to a small home on the edge the docks. She stormed through the door.

"GRANDPA! THERE'S A WOMAN HERE FOR YOU!" she yelled. The girl plopped down on a small bed that sat on the other side of the room. An older man came in through what looked to be the back door of the home.

"You're lookin for me, Ma'am?" He asked. He gestured for her to sit down at a wooden table. Elizabeth sat.

"Yes, sir. I'm here to find you and inquire if your son goes by the name Jack Sparrow." She said. His eyes widened.

"Jack? You know where he is? I haven't seen him in years," he said and turned to the girl, "Alena, go out and have a swim. You need it." He told her. Alena left with a huff. James turned back to her. Elizabeth smiled.

"So you do know Jack. He is your son. Do you have any other children, Mr. Sparrow?" She asked. The man shook his head.

"No. My wife died the week after he was born." Elizabeth was puzzled.

"Then how did you come across Alena, then?" she asked. The man was silent for several moments.

"Jack…… Jack fell in love about thirteen years ago. The woman was seven months pregnant when she heard that the _Black Pearl_ sank. Jack never returned for her……..He couldn't. She carried to term, but died shortly after. Alena has been with me ever since." Elizabeth was silent in shock. Jack had fallen in real love…He'd even had a _child?_ Suddenly her heart filled with sorrow for the scurvy pirate. She knew now how he had known what had taken Davy Jones' heart…and why he'd been so serious about it.

"So……Jack……never knew about the child?" she asked, slowly.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know if he knew. But he could never come back here. It would become known that the famous Jack Sparrow was a father, and would possibly be settling down. But worst of all, he would have to re-visit the heartbreak of his past." He told her.

Elizabeth sighed. "Mr. Sparrow, I have come to ask you to join us in the search for Jack. And now we beg of you to please help……and to reunite Jack with his daughter.

"Yes. Yes! Of course! Anything that will make Alena happy. She's always been curious. That's why she dresses like a pirate." He said.

Elizabeth smiled. "Let's get Alena and get going then." James and Elizabeth headed out to the docks where Alena was dangling her feet into the ocean. She looked up.

"Alena, we're leaving." James said. She stared up at her grandfather.

"What? Where?" she asked. Elizabeth recognized Jack's spirit in her. She smiled as she thought of how much she could hate the pirate, and yet she still loved their adventures together. Her, Will ,and Jack could have so much _fun._

" We're going to find your father." James told Alena. Her eyes widened and she jumped up.

"Then what are we waiting for?" She exclaimed. She ran to the house and returned with a small box. They started down the lane.

"We're going to be on a _ship? _That's so exciting!" She said when her grandfather told her where they would be staying.

"Alena, you have a family behind you…The crew of your father's ship. They'll love you just as much as they loved Jack." Elizabeth said. They soon arrived at Captain Barbossa's new ship that they had commendered, _The Ocean Goddess_. As soon as they were onboard, Elizabeth's fiancé, Will, swept her up in a kiss.

"Will, I found not only Jack's father, but his _daughter._ I'll tell you the story later." She told him. As Will was registering this, Jack's first mate, Mr. Gibbs spoke.

"Jack Sparrow, a daughter? That isn't possible!" he exclaimed.

"Look at her. Listen to her talk. You can tell that Jack is somewhere in there!" she snapped.

"Well, Elizabeth. Let's meet Ms. Sparrow then."


	2. Finding Tia Dalma

Chapter Two

Elizabeth, Will, and Mr. Gibbs went down below deck to find Mr. Sparrow helping Alena into her bunk.

"Mr. Sparrow. I have here the Captain's first mate. He wishes to meet Alena." Elizabeth said. She glared back at Gibbs. He looked her over.

"Aye, young one ye do look like Jack. My God! I wouldn't have thought.." He trailed off as Elizabeth glared at him, silently warning not to speak of Jack. Alena turned around and looked at Mr. Gibbs.

"And you are?" She asked, warily. Gibbs smiled.

"Mr.Gibbs. Proud first mate of Captain Jack Sparrow." He said proudly. Elizabeth walked Alena on deck.

"You see, Alena, Captain Sparrow disappeared after the dreaded Kraken caught up with his ship, _The Black Pearl_. As we mourned him, a close friend, Tia Dalma, told us that we were capable of bringing him back. Which, of course, was something we all wanted to do, because Jack Sparrow is just somebody you can't live without once you've had an adventure with him. Captain Barbossa was brought back from the dead by Tia Dalma to captain us through the troubling seas. Once we've found Jack, we must destroy Davy Jones once and for all." Alena was silent.

"Ms. Swann, I think that's a little too much for Alena to take in." came the voice of James. Elizabeth turned to face him.

"It's Elizabeth, Mr. Sparrow, and I thought she loved a good adventure, like her father." She replied. James laughed.

"Aye, Elizabeth. But she has never even imagined having the adventures her father has had. I think we should sit her down and give her the details lightly. Oh, and it's James, Ms. Swann." He said, with a smile. Elizabeth laughed and looked back at Alena. She felt that the child was her responsibility ever since she'd kissed Jack…..Ever since she'd condemned him to the fate of the Kraken. She felt horrible that she'd done such a thing to Will, and to Jack.

"Ye be troubled, Ms. Turner." Came the harsh voice of Captain Barbossa. She smiled.

"I'm not Ms. Turner yet, Captain." She told him.

"Aye, but ye were Turner when we needed ya." Barbossa reminded her.

"And the last time you needed me was when you were determined to be mortal. When you wanted a Turner to kill." Elizabeth said, with a slight of anger in her voice.

"And ye were stupid enough to speak ye name untruthfully. Why don't ye help Miss Sparrow here settle in her cabin?" He said, and walked off to the wheel, where Pintel and Ragetti were fighting over who steered while their Captain was about.

"Shut up, the lot of you!" Barbossa yelled. He took the wheel. "Mr. TURNER WHERE BE YOU?" he yelled, in search for Will.

"Here, Captain!" Will called.

"Come! Ye know where Tia Dalma be!" Barbossa yelled at Will. Will hurried up and looked at Jack's compass. He made a point to think that finding Tia Dalma was what he wanted most.

"_Tia Dalma?_ She's legendary!" Alena yelled as she came on deck. Barbossa allowed her to come to the wheel.

"Yes, she is legendary. And unfortunately _hard to find!_" Barbossa said. He slammed his fist into the table nearby the wheel.

"But why are we looking for her?" Alena asked.

"She can tell us if Jack is still in the sea." Will told her. He eyed the wooden box Alena held.

"What's in that box?" He asked her. Alena opened it and took out a locket. The locket itself had the pirate emblem on it. The skull with swords crossed by it's neck.

"I've had this for as long as I can remember. But I have never been able to open it. My grandfather says that it will open when I need it the most. When I need the emotional support. But I don't understand what he means." She said. Will took the locket and looked at it closely. It looked oddly familiar. Where had he seen this before? He was certain he'd seen it _somewhere._

"Well, Alena, I don't know. Perhaps Tia Dalma can tell us it's meaning." He said. They arrived at a dark swamp about four hours later.

"This has to be where she is." Will told Barbossa. Barbossa nodded. The crew loaded into boats. Barbossa, Will, Elizabeth, James, Alena, and Gibbs occupied the first.

"Keep going until you find huts. I'll guide us with the compass." Will told James and Elizabeth. They rowed and rowed and rowed. Alena took over Elizabeth's ore when her arms got tired. Finaly, the compass pointed directly to a hut. The crew unloaded from the boats and approached the hut. Barbossa banged on the door.

" Ooh be dere…Ah, it's dee crew of Captiain Jack Sparrow!" They heard Tia Dalma call. She opened the door.

"Come in! Come in! What does you be needin?" She asked when everyone was in. Will held up the necklace.

"Firstly, we need you to explain this."

_OOH I love cutting off for the next chapter when things get interesting! Hehe! Tell me what you think! Update soon, promise! _


End file.
